


A Glimmer In the Dark

by Elsie876



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Soulbond - Unsuccessfully trying to fight it, Character Death Fix, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Soul Bond, Soulbond - soulbound partners can feel each other's pain & pleasure, Soulmates - Physically Accurate Sex Dreams of Soulmate Start at Puberty, Soulmates - Soulmates with their nemesis, Soulmates - one soulmate mistakenly believes the other does not want them, Soulmates - telepathic bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: Inspired by Rise of Skywalker: Luke and Vader are a Force Dyad, created to bring balance to the Force when Vader turned to the Dark Side (right before Luke's birth). It bonds them together, and that bond leads to a love that isn't only parental.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	A Glimmer In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



It is a glimmer at first. A thread connects Vader to the child. Skywalker’s child and hers, too. Even now, he cannot bear to think of her name without being lost in rage. So long as he does not know the name and location of the child, he has no need to tell his master and the child will stay safe. For now, Vader watches from afar.

Vader watches as the child grows. The boy is curious, bright, quick-tempered and impulsive like many children. The child remains stuck on a desert planet, just as Skywalker was. Even as Vader resists seeing the paralells, they’re there. Even as he attempts to resist it, the bond grows stronger. Until one day, while Vader is in his meditation chamber, the boy is attempting to shoot womp rats from his T-16 and failing. The boy’s frustration bleeds over to Vader, interrupting his meditation. He can ignore it no longer. He speaks through the bond.

“Child, time your shot for where they will be, not where they are now.”

The boy stops shooting and just about drops his gun.

“You spoke to me! Who are you?”

Vader hesitates. He dare not tell him the whole truth. Such knowledge is dangerous. He settles for a half-truth.

“I serve the Emperor. I cannot say more. Know only that my name carries power.”

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” replies the boy with such innocence. “I’m so glad you finally talked to me.”

His worst fears are realized. Now the Emperor is certain to order his death unless he proves useful. He decides to ask more questions.

“What do you mean, Luke?”

“I’ve dreamed of you ever since I can remember. I’ve seen you commanding Imperial troops and fighting rebels. I’ve seen you choke them. Isn’t that bad?”

Vader knows full well what kind of propaganda the Rebellion has spread to border planets such as Tatooine (no need to pretend it’s not Tatooine Luke is on anymore). Rip up one poisonous flower, five more grow in its place. Now is his chance to destroy that seed before it takes root.

“No, Luke,” he replies gently. “Executions of traitors and rebels are a good thing. They seek to disrupt the order brought about by the Empire. Before we came along, the decay and chaos of democracy led to the Clone Wars. The Emperor and I put and end to such nonsense, and now order reigns where our rule is strong.”

“A lot of people seem to suffer and die.”

“Only those who resist the natural order,” replies Vader. “One day when you are old enough, you will join me and see.”

“All right,” replies Luke. 

Vader can sense his skepticism, but it matters little. After all, he has many years to cultivate Luke. If he’s strong enough to speak through a force bond, he will become strong enough to be of interest to his master as a potential recruit. If he dies before he can be recruited, he was never worthy of the honour to begin with.

He can now see the womp rats through Luke’s eyes. Since Luke has stopped shooting, the womp rats have come out again and are darting from burrow to burrow. Skywalker used to trap them in secret so he and his mother would have some decent meat to eat. Vader gives Luke some more advice.

“Womp rats tend to to run to dark corners and to the side to confuse their predators. Remember that as you shoot.”

Luke remembers. When he shoots his first, they both feel the same triumph.

All too soon, Luke enters puberty and that adds a whole new level to their bond. As Luke’s body awakens, so does Vader’s. He thought it impossible after she died, but it seems it is not. Vader tries to resist. He meditates and re-directs the Force away from that part of the body. Sexual urges are base, human things that are everything Vader despises.

Nevertheless, Luke still dreams of him. He dreams of being swept up in Vader’s arms and into his bed. Never mind that Vader has no need of such things. The older Luke gets, the stronger the bond and hence the stronger the dreams get and the more they share them. In the end, Vader gives in to the urges.

He’s in his meditation chamber when it happens. Luke is in his own room and his body calls to him. As Luke’s hands migrate down to his lower regions, so Vader’s. His are mechanical, but it matters little when Luke touches his penis. The penis and balls were among the few functional organs left to Vader after Mustafar. At the time, it seemed like a cruel joke. What need had he of such useless organs? However, now he is glad of it. As Luke stimulates his, Vader follows and soon they both come at the same time, both stifling screams. The pleasure is nothing like Vader has ever experienced before, for both he and Luke’s pleasure are combined together in a single wave of ecstasy. 

Luke lies content. No, not content for his hands wander to his groin again.

“No,” whispers Vader.

“Why not?” replies Luke. “What’s wrong with this?”

Such an innocent. Vader wants to both have him and protect him. Which urge disgusts him more, Vader does not know. Why protect Skywalker’s child? He ought to corrupt him so thoroughly he will have no choice but to join the Dark Side. He ought to give him over to his master and let him decide what to do with the boy. Yet, he hesitates. If Vader brings him now, he would just become another pawn and Vader wants more for him. Time to teach him properly. 

“You want to stimulate other parts of your body as well. Reach down to your balls and touch them as well.”

Luke obeys him and the pleasure soon follows for both of them. After they come down, Vader continues to instruct him.

“Remember, your body is an instrument of your will. Hone it and learn to use it. Then, when you are ready, I will come for you.”

“Can it be sooner rather than later? I can’t wait to get off this rock!”

“Patience, little one. The right time will come.”

Of course, it comes in a way neither of them expects. 

***

Luke sits in the back of the Millenium Falcon, grief and anger roiling together. 

“I can’t believe he’s gone.”

Leia looks sympathetic. If only she knew the real reason he feels so despondent. Losing Obi-Wan is a blow. Seeing the one you’re bonded to strike him down is even harder. Of all the people in the universe to be bonded to, it had to be him. Soon, Han calls him away and Luke has no more time to think about it. He tries his best to forget. 

During the battle against the Death Star, he can feel him out there, mercilessly shooting down every ship in his way. Luke feels the pull, but ignores it, just focusing on keeping the others alive and when his turn comes, targeting the exhaust port. Ben’s voice is stronger and Han shots Vader away and he wins the battle for the rebels. It’s only later, after the medal ceremony when everyone else is celebrating that he hears Vader speak.

He’s alone in his room when he hears him.

“So it is you. Obi-Wan has corrupted you.”

Another surge of anger flares in Luke.

“You’re the one who’s corrupted me. Did you ever care for me?”

He turns and there he is. He reaches for his lightsaber. Vader raises a hand.

“No need, little one. My body is still on my ship.”

“Don’t you dare call me that,” Luke snarls. “I shared everything with you and all this time you used me!”

Luke takes his lightsaber and lunges at him. It passes right through him.

“Do you believe me now?” says Vader. “No harm can come to me here.”

Luke puts the lightsaber away and glares at him.

“Well, do you care?”

“You have great potential,” answers Vader. “The Emperor would be most pleased with you.”

“I knew it. You don’t care.”

For the first time in their conversation, he senses anger from Vader.

“You think I would cultivate a boy unworthy of my time? Leave these rebels to their dying cause and join me.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me.”

Luke cuts off the contact after that, ignoring the pain he feels as he does so. Any twisted affection Vader might feel for him is as a trainer for his favoured pet. Nothing more. 

Yet, still he dreams of him that night and many nights after. He tells no one, hoping he can hide it, and he succeeds until he trains with Master Yoda. It’s after the Test of the Cave when Yoda reveals he knows. When Luke tells him what happened, he looks to the ground and sighs.

“Strong is your bond with Vader.”

Luke stumbles and almost falls, but catches himself.

“How did you know?”

“Many Jedi I have trained. None with so strong a connection to another through the Force. Stronger still will it continue to grow.”

“Can I break it?”

Yoda looks away. “Only by his death or yours.”

“Then I have to kill him.”

“Face him you must, but dangerous, it is. Seductive is the Dark Side.”

Luke stares at him. “I hate him. I will never join the Dark Side.”

“Two sides of the same coin are love and hate, but enough talk. Complete your training, we must.”

Luke bites his tongue. He knows Yoda will say no more no matter how hard he pesters him. He trains until the vision of Vader torturing Han and Leia reaches him. This vision differs from all the others. Before, he only felt pain when Vader was the one who got hurt (not that that happened all that often), but now he feels Han’s pain, too. Just for a moment, but that’s enough for him to drop everything and run to their aid. He knows it’s a trap, but what other choice does he have?

***

Luke proves to be strong, easily escaping the trap set for him. In spite of himself, Vader is impressed. Nevertheless, he must bring him to heel. He batters Luke with various objects. It’s painful. Vader feels the impact of every object he sends flying at Luke. Still, it’s not enough. At last, Vader corners him and cuts off his hand. He feels the pain as Luke screams, but there is no time for such weakness. He must try to save in him in the only way he knows. He tells Luke the truth. The pain when Luke screams is real for Vader can feel it, too. Pain is how one learns. Now is his best chance.

“Join me, and we can rule the galaxy together as father and son.”

Now is the time. If he does not choose this, he chooses death or to be another pawn of the Emperor, neither fate which Vader wishes for him. In the end, Luke chooses to leave him. No matter. He’ll catch that pathetic little smuggler’s ship soon enough and Luke will be his. He can sense him. Luke answers

“Father.”

“Son. Join me.”

Luke does not answer and against all the odds, he and his rebel friends escape yet again. Vader looks to where his ship left long after it disappeared into hyperspace.

“I will find you again.” It’s a promise Vader intends to keep.

_One Year Later_

Luke comes to him on the fourth moon of Endor just as the Emperor told him he would. Luke attempts to persuade him to turn from the Dark Side, but he is unsuccessful. At last, he and Vader are alone together. While Vader awaits the command to return to the Death Star, he and Luke remain in a cell together. If anyone asks, Vader is here to question him. Not that anyone here would dare, but he likes to be prepared. 

Luke sits on the bench glaring at him. Vader stands and watches, waiting for him to break the silence. Luke may be a Jedi now, but he is still young and Vader can outwait him. At last, Luke speaks.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

“For your surrender,” replies Vader.

Luke laughs. “I’ve already surrendered.” He holds out his cuffed hands. “I’m yours to do as you please.”

Vader decides to test him. “Anything?”

“Anything,” Luke replies. “You think I don’t want it, too?”

Vader can sense fear and anger, yes, but also desire, desire matching Vader’s own. Vader does not know who surrenders first when he presses Luke against the cell wall, all inhibitions lost. They both remain fully clothed, but that matters little as they both use the force as stimulation. He realizes now that dreams were but a pale reflection of the real thing as Luke comes underneath him. It doesn’t take long for Vader to follow.

“This is what you could have if you joined us,” he says after.

Luke’s still flushed, but even now he manages to defy him.

“I will never join the Dark Side.”

“Then, you are lost.”

Vader receives the order to leave soon after. Now he has to place Luke in the Emperor’s hands. Likely, it will be the end of Vader. It matters not. He will fight, but if Luke wins, he will die content. In the end, Vader makes his choice

***

Luke runs, carrying his father to safety as everything falls around him. Both share his pain. Luke knows it cannot be long for his father, but he will not abandon him to die alone in the flames of a collapsing Death Star. At last, Vader is the one who stops him.

“Enough, Luke. Save yourself and leave me behind.”

“No, I’m going to save you.”

“You already have. Take my helmet off.”

Luke hesitates. That will kill him.

“I want to look at you with my own eyes.”

Luke can feel his father’s body dying as he speaks. At last, he agrees and takes the helmet off, truly seeing his father for the first time. His father reaches out and carresses his face. He does not speak, but he does not need to. He kisses him, both sharing one last moment. Vader is the one to pull away, dying with a smile on his face.

After that, there’s no time to mourn as Luke flees the Death Star. When he returns to the fourth moon of Endor, he smiles for Han and Leia and the others. Only for him is their victory bittersweet. 

He cremates his father alone. He watches the flames consume his nemesis and his lover and does not weep. Only Luke now feels the pain of it. He joins the others in celebrating, but the pain is still there. He steps away when it becomes too much, planning to spend the rest of the night alone in his quarters.

Then, when he passes a quiet platform, he sees Obi Wan and Yoda and a third person. However, the third is not a spirit, but an actual man. He's an older man he's never seen before, but he feels their bond.

"Father?"

He smiles. "Yes, Luke, it's me."

Luke steps forward, hardly daring to believe it. He reaches out to touch him and Anakin takes Luke's hands into his. 

"Darth Vader is the one who died. It seems that the Force is not ready to let me die yet."

Luke looks to Obi-Wan and Yoda. 

"Much to atone for, your father has," says Yoda 

"It seems that your bond is stronger than we dared hope for," says Obi-Wan. "Then again, Anakin never followed the rules."

"I wasn't that bad! Not while I was a Jedi." Anakin protests. 

Luke laughs. "You are a Jedi, Father, and you will help me."

"How?"

Luke stops laughing and looks straight at him. "Help me find and train new Jedi. We can't let the ancient knowledge of the Jedi die out for good."

Anakin drops his hands and looks away. "I can't. What can a fallen Jedi like me have to teach?"

Obi-Wan speaks. "And that is why you must help Luke."

"Defeated is the Dark Side, but not destroyed," adds Yoda. "Called others will be."

"You know exactly how tempting Dark Side is and how it ensnares pupils," says Obi-Wan. "You are the best one to catch them before they are lost."

Lukes takes his hand again. "Will you help me?"

Anakin responds by taking him into a hug. "I'll do it."

They stay in that hug for a long time. When Luke finally lets him go, Yoda and Obi Wan are gone. 

"They will never truly be gone so long as the Force is with you," says Anakin. "Now, it looks as if you have a party to return to."

"Will you come, too?"

Anakin smiles sadly. "It's not for me. I'll wait for you and introduce myself to the others once they're ready."

"Will you wait for me, tonight?"

His father nods and smiles. When Leia comes to get him, his father has already vanished. Luke returns to the party with a lighter heart. There will be plenty of work for both of them to rebuild the galaxy and the Jedi Order, but now for now he is free. They are both free.


End file.
